1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable control set for extended reach garden shears, and more particularly to a cable control set for extended reach garden shears utilizing two guiding rollers and two auxiliary rollers to assist the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, typical extended reach garden shears are used for trimming branches or harvesting fruit from trees, thereby relieving users of the need for climbing and increasing work efficiency.
However, typical extended reach garden shears require significant strength to operate their control cables, which is very inconvenient and difficult. Furthermore, the cable may come into direct contact with the extended reach garden shears when pulled or changing a swing angle of the head portion of the extended reach garden shears, which can lead to abrasion of the cable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable control set for extended reach garden shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.